Beauty and the Beast
by Silvertenshi
Summary: The tale of the curese is brought upon the Prince and is now living with his servants when a lady come knocking on his door to stay a night in his castle.-prologue- R&R please.


Beauty and the Beast.  
  
The curse is placed. Part 1.  
  
~ This is a tale told from long ago. A tale told of love, sadness and magic.  
  
And it all began one fateful stormy night, an aged woman, dressed in a hooded cloak, was seen talking to a man that looked to be that age of eighteen.  
  
The aged woman, holding out a red rose, was asking the man if she could stay the night in exchange for the red rose.  
  
The prince, whom the young man was, repulsed by the woman's haggard appearance, turned his head with a sneer and declined in a rather nasty way, that such ugliness could never be near me, or been seen with me.ever.  
  
The aged woman asked once again if she could stay the night in exchange for the red rose. But the prince declined again in the same manner.  
  
The aged woman sighed as she stepped back and said to the prince, 'It's not what's on the outside that counts, but it's what's on the outside that counts.'  
  
With that said the aged woman rose into the air by an unseen force, with tiny little lights slowly circling around her, she changed into a young beautiful woman, a Princess in her own right.  
  
With sun kissed blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, and a slim figure, did she then touch the ground in front of the flabbergasted Prince.  
  
The beautiful woman walked forward to stand in front of the Prince and she said, 'All appearances can be deceiving.' Before stepping back once again.  
  
The Prince, brought out of his stupor, went down to his knees and grabbed the Fair maidens hand and pleaded for forgiveness and said that she could stay for as long as she wanted.  
  
But the Princess shook her head and said, ' Because of your selfishness, I will place a curse on you and your castle and all its inhabitants as well. You will be turned into a beast and the guests: invisible. The only way to break the curse is to fall in love, and to be loved in return. And with this comes a catch, for with this Red rose will it bloom, and its petals will fall, and before the last petal has fallen, you should have fallen in love, and be loved in return, or you will forever remain as the Beast.'  
  
With that said, she and the Prince rose into the air, with her disappearing and the Prince turning onto the Beast. Mist rose from the ground to hide the prince from prying eyes, then there was a brilliant flash of light, and the Prince was dropped to the ground transformed into the mighty Beast. In front of the Beast, the red rose was gently floating, rotating around, bathed in a light pink glow. The Beast gently picked the rose from midair and cupped it in his fur-covered hands walked into the castle.  
  
He walked up many stairs to reach a room with a balcony viewing the majestic gardens below him, placed the flower on the table and just stared dumbfounded at it for a few minutes, and then the implications of what the woman said hit him.  
  
He grew angry and confused and then with a mighty roar he jumped up off the ground, and started to smash things everywhere, until there was nothing left to smash. And as he stalked back to he flower he passed a mirror and stopped.  
  
He stared at his newly acquired form with disgust. He had fangs protruding from his mouth, horns on the top of his head and fur everywhere the eye could see, he had become what the princess had said, a hideous Beast. A picture caught his eyes from the reflection of the mirror, and he turned around to stare up at it properly. It was a picture of him, in his human form. Hatred started to build up in him, from the pit of his stomach until it reached his throat and burst free like a caged animal. With frightening calm movements, he moved to the picture of him self and tore it apart with his claws and stormed out of the room.  
  
Lightning flashed and illuminated the room showing the picture, or what was left of it, showing two cold blue eyes staring back out into the room with a cold defiance resting in those orbs, and then it darkened once more. And then through the castle an agonized howl echoed, drowned out by the sound of the roaring thunder.  
  
And this me dear ladies and gentlemen is when this tale of old really starts, the tale of the Beauty and the Beast.~  
  
# # # # #  
  
I'm sorry, I know I'm not meant to be starting a new story until the others are finished but I couldn't help it, this was stuck in my head. And I am sorry once again but this will be a Hiiro/Usagi romance and Quatre and Trowa will be together, but you can choose for the others. ^^  
  
~*Magic Happens*~  
  
~Silver_tenshi~ 


End file.
